Apoptosis is essential to the development and homeostasis of all metazoans. Alterations in apoptotic pathways have been linked to numerous human pathologies such as cancer and neuro-degenerative disorders. Although significant advances have been taking place on all aspects of apoptosis in the last decade, exciting and novel discoveries are still being made at an unabated place in recent years. Remarkably, a large proportion of these important discoveries were and are being made using classic biochemistry and structural biology approaches. This is exemplified by the elegant characterization of the complete mitochondrial pathway of the mammalian paradigm of apoptosis by Dr. Xiaodong Wang and colleagues. The role of structural biology was also prominent and significant in apoptosis research. This symposium "Apoptosis in Biochemistry and Structural Biology" represents the first of its kind, not only in the history of the Keystone Symposia but also in the general apoptosis field, to focus on the biochemistry and structural biology aspects of apoptosis. We aim to provide a training platform for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to absorb the most up-to-date advances in this rapidly evolving field and to provide the principal scientists with a form to exchange the latest information from laboratory. Although the conference focuses on biochemistry and structural biology, scientists from a much wider range of disciplines will be present to foster the multi-disciplinary approach to study problems in apoptosis. After the conference, students and postdocs will obtain a solid and comprehensive picture on the important biochemistry and structural biology aspects of programmed cell death and have an in depth understanding on the pressing problems facing this research discipline. In particular, the topics will include caspase regulation, IAP function, death receptors, mitochondria pathway, BcI-2 family proteins, other apoptotic pathways, and therapeutic potentials using the structural and biochemical input. By all criteria, this symposium promises to be a unique and one of the most exciting meetings in apoptosis in recent years. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]